Un-mendable
by lunalovesalittlelessgood
Summary: Jake finds himself in trouble at university, serious trouble. Thinking he'll be safe at home he comes back to the Brockman household, but when trouble follows him there what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Outnumbered, nor it's characters.**

Standing on the doorstep of his old home Jake waits patiently for someone to answer, no surprise it's Karen who is sent to the door, with mum and dad probably thinking Jake was a cold caller. "We don't want to buy anything." Karen says before shutting the door abruptly on Jake's face. The door opens again as Karen realises just who it was she slammed the door on. "Jake!" she cries, wrapping her arms around him, Jake smiles, patting her head, he's definitely going to be safe here. Karen clings to Jake for a ridiculously long time before the two head inside.

Mum and Dad are in the kitchen going through the list of do's and don'ts for 15 year old Ben before they leave for their annual date night. they don't notice Karen entering with her older brother in tow. "Mum." Karen calls. Sue ignores her. "Mum." Karen tries again to get her mum's attention. "Not now Karen," Comes her mum's reply, "Can't you see we're busy." Karen huff, "But mum." She whines. "Oh Karen, for God's sake, what is it?" Sue snaps turning in Karen's direction, "Can't it wa-" she cuts herself off when she notices her eldest standing behind his younger sister. "Jake?" She questions. "Hiya." He answers meekly. "We weren't expecting you back so soon Jokester." His dad says, and with the use of his childhood nickname Jake feels more at ease now, safe and sound, in his own home. "I, uh, I missed you guys I guess." He mumbles, he isn't exactly lying, despite the wavering tone of his voice, he does miss the chaos of home, but he isn't telling his parents the real reason he came home early. From behind their mum Ben makes gaging noises and pretends to shove his fingers down his throat, "Lame." He blurts out before heading into the front room. "Oi, Ben, we weren't finished discussing the rules for tonight." Pete calls through to him. "Yeah, but Jake's here now so it's ok." Comes the absentminded reply. Karen follows her older brother into the front room. "Oi Karen, I was watching that." Ben yells from the other room. "Yeah, well we're watching this now." Karen retorts. "We'll see about that." The sound of small scuffle can be heard from the front room, but neither his parents nor Jake make a move to intervene, this is normality in the Brockman household. "I'm going to put my stuff up in my room." Jake says heading out to the hallway, his parents following close behind him.

He reaches the staircase and waits whilst his mum and dad put on their coats. Pete leans on the banister, "You don't mind keeping an eye on your brother and sister do you?" He asks. "Well I wouldn't let you leave Ben in charge, from what Karen told me last time, it's a wonder the house is still standing, still we really needed a new kitchen anyway so maybe he did you a favour." Pete and Sue laugh, "You know," His dad says, "that's exactly what Ben said." Sue gasps, "Oh Jesus, Pete look at the time, we'd best be off, Karen, Ben, be good for Jake and Ben, no videos games after ten o'clock." A groan can be heard from the front room. "Bye, have fun!" Jake tells his parents as they rush out the door. It's been a while since all three kids have been left on their own, without adult supervision, due to Ben's natural curiosity - which last time he was left alone resulted in him wanting to find out what really happened when you put metal in the microwave - and Karen's constant attempts to challenge authority, they both require a babysitter regardless of how old they are. Jake's the adult now, though he doesn't feel like it, an adult wouldn't run away from their problems like he has and an adult would ask for help in a situation like this. His brother and sister seem content in the front room, so he heads up stairs to drop his stuff in his room, he will join them later.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I wasn't sure my writing was good enough. But anyway here's chapter 2.**

Meanwhile downstairs the door goes again, Ben and Karen begin fighting over who should answer it, resulting in Ben trudging through the hallway to the door. He almost pulls it off its hinges as he yanks it open, showing a group of boys around Jake's age. There are two surly boys heading the group of six. "Hello there," Ben chirps, "Whaddya want? You're not our usual visitors at this, usually its Auntie Angela, or a cold caller, and we send Karen out to them, so who are you?" A boy with short blonde hair speaks for the group, "We're mates of Jakes, from uni, is he?" He asks, trying poke his head around Ben to see inside the house. "Yeah, he's in his room, I don't suppose he'll mind if you come in, can't let you up to his room though, he doesn't like that, but you can wait with me and Karen, we're watching Embarrassing Bodies, do you like Embarrassing Bodies?" He asks, turning and entering the house, the group of boys following suit, unbeknownst to Ben, the last boy locks the front door behind them.

When they enter the front room Karen is not amused when all six boys block her view of the television. "Um, I'm watching that, you have to move." She says, rather rudely. When the boys refuse to move, Ben immediately senses something is wrong with the situation, when he's forced on to the couch beside his sister, he realises something is definitely wrong. "Cal your brother down." The blonde boy from earlier demand of him. Ben has decided he is the somewhat spokesperson of the group. "Why? What's my brother done to you? I thought you were his friends?" Ben questions. A boy at the far back groans, "Don't you ever stop talking?" He asks while drawing the curtains. "Call. Your. Brother. Down." The blonde boy repeats slowly with venom laced in his voice. Karen looks at her older brother, fear evident in her eyes, Ben doesn't want to see his sister frightened so he calls for Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Had to edit** **chapter 3 again, something went wrong, thanks to a guest user for pointing this out to me. Here it is again, second time lucky, I hope.**

Ben and Karen shift their gaze to their older brother, he's gone as white as a sheet. "Ethan. What are you doing here?" He asks shakily. "Why paying our dear friend Jake a visit of course." Ethan replies smirking, "You see kids, your big brother here owes us quite a lot of money." He says turning back to face Karen and Ben. The close proximity of Ethan and his younger siblings does not go unnoticed by Jake, gaining a little more courage as his protective older brother side takes control, "What do you want with my brother and sister?" He asks. At this Ethan laughs, "Well this is the ingenious part, we thought about breaking your legs, but we already did that to Mikey, and he didn't owe us three grand." At the mention of his friend being hurt, Jake loses his composure. Karen mouths the words "three grand?" to Ben in complete shock. Ethan continues on, "But then Anthony here mentioned that you had two younger siblings," he says motioning to a boy with jet black hair standing directly in front of the television, arms crossed over his chest. "And here's the fun part, Jake, you get to choose which of your siblings takes the beating for you." Karen gasps audibly while Ben glares up at the boy in front of him. He may only by 15 but Ben is big and he will not let anyone hurt his little sister. Only he gets to do that. "You see Jake, broken bones can heal, but the bond between you and which ever sibling you choose, that will never be mended, imagine how it will feel for them, that their big brother allowed them to be hurt." The other boys laugh, obviously amused at the idea of hurting either a 15 or 13 year old. "We'd never hate Jake, it isn't his fault you lot are sadistic, we know Jake would never intentionally want to see us hurt." Ben says standing up, he is pushed back down again, Ethan getting in his face, "You say that now, but what about when we," he gestures to the rest of the boys, "break four of your ribs, while your big brother, who is meant to protect you, stands by and does nothing?" Ben glares at the older boy. "You won't hurt my brother or my sister, just do what you have to do to me, leave them alone." Jake shouts. Ethan and the other boys laugh, "No, no,no Jakey you don't understand that is not part of the deal and if you don't choose then I will." He says lunging forward.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Here's chapter 4.

Ethan grabs Karen forcefully by her upper arm dragging her towards him, Karen screams as she collides with the boy's chest.

"No, leave her alone, let her go!" Jake demands. Karen is then pushed towards Jake, who catches her and holds her close.

"You've made your choice then," Ethan replies pulling Ben off the couch by his mop of curly brown hair. Ben's hands instinctively go up to pull at the boy's fingers in his hair.

"Lemme go." Ben struggles against his captor. He is then thrown into the arms of another boy who pins Ben's arms behind his back.

Ethan looks back at Jake, Ben it is then?" He questions maliciously. All Jake does is stare at the floor he can't bear to watch them hurt his little brother, he may be big but he's only fifteen for Christ's sake.

Karen looks up at Jake with big frightened eyes, he has never seen her look so scared, "You can't let them hurt Ben." She looks so disappointed in him, it's all he can do to turn her towards his chest, her face buried in the material of his shirt so she doesn't see the scene about to unfold.

"You see what I mean Jake, un-mendable," Ethan smirks.


End file.
